Whiskey Lullaby
by X-Final-Day-X
Summary: First attempt at a songfic. Rukia leaves, Ichigo is depressed...tradgedy strikes, but who's to blame? Well of course, Rukia thinks she is. The summary sucks, but I believe this is my second best EVER! PLEASE REVIEW. MY FLAME BOX IS STILL BROKEN, so none!


**READ THIS IT CONTAINS KINDA IMPORTANT INFO:**

**This is a songfic I wrote this morning, I was inspired by listening to Brad Paisley at my friends party last night. Ichigo's story is in Orihime's P.O.V...and Rukia's is in Renji's P.O.V! The lyics are like the story Hime and Renji tell, the rest are just details from me! This was sad to me...I enjoyed writing it though. To help you not be confused, the lyrics are centered! ENJOY! OH YEAH...ME DON'T OWN BLEACH OR THE SONG.**

**Whiskey Lullaby**

* * *

_She put him out, _

_like the burning end of a midnight ciggarette..._

_she broke his heart._

"I can't do this anymore...the difference between us is far too great, and if Nii-sama found out...you'd be dead for sure!

"Rukia! What are you saying? Are you leaving me again?"

Again...the word hit home, and burned when it did. She hated doing this to him, toying with his emotions as if he were a doll.

"Yes, I have to return to Soul Society, only this time..." She paused looking for the words. there was no way to sugar coat it. "I'm not able to return here!" She blurted out, waiting for his response. There was none, his body just shook. _How can she do this to me? I finally realize I love her...and I can't do anything about it! _He wanted to scream that thought, but his broken body wouldn't let him. She ran without saying another word, but she was obviously crying.

He went back to his home in silence, without her with him, and went straight up to his room.

_He spent his whole life trying to forget... _

Lying on his bed he thought alot. Every once in a while after his moms' death, Isshin would have a few glasses of whiskey. Not enough to get him wasted, just enough to give him a little break. Ichigo decided to do that. One glass turned into two, two turned into seven, and seven turned into a whole other bottle. It helped him cope, helped him forget- at first.

Then he got used to the sting it made as it slid down his throat, and the headache he got after a night of endless drinking ws gone. It didn't help him out anymore, but he still tried to make it, and that didn't stop him from drinking it.

_We watched him drink his pain away, a little at a time..._

_But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind_

_until the night...he put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger,_

_and finally drank away her memory..._

He swaggered around the room, attempting to pace. Things were way too much. He felt as though he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders, he was gonna get that weight off. He made his way to his desk and managed to get a pen and a notebook. He scribbled something on the paper, and ripped the paper out of the notebook. He was dizzy, and just fell face first on his bed, where she had been sitting sometime before she left. No matter how long she was gone it smelled like her.

_Life is short, but this time it was bigger,_

_than the strength he had to get up off his knees._

He couldn't move, he didn't want to. He just wanted to smell the scent of her shampoo engraved into his bed.

_We found him with his face down in the pillow_

_with a note that said I'll love her 'till I die_

_and when we buried him beneath the willow..._

_the angels sang a whiskey lullaby._

_La la la la la la la...la la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la... la la la la la la la_

* * *

It was three months after she left him, and she couldn't take it anymore. She loved him, but could never tell him. Now it was too late, she thought, he was probably with Inoue or some other girl. It was probably better that way, he deserves better than _her._ She still had to go see him and tell him how she felt...or she might die from withdraw. 

When she got to his home, she walked right in the front door. She was welcome now. Yuzu was the only one who didn't know about Ichigo and Rukia's 'job'. Sitting on the couch was Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin, watching a video of Ichigo when he was a small child. Rukia noticed an extremely large poster of Ichigo, smiling one of his rare...yet brilliant smiles, right next to Masaki's. The top of said poster read: 'ICHIGO FOREVER'. Something was wrong...

"Where's Ichigo?" She asked, a little worried. Yuzu started to tear up, and Karin just looked to the floor. Isshin stood and took her to Ichigo's room. "Ichigo died, a little over a week after you left..." He told her slowly. "How? A hollow?" She asked, now starting to cry. "No...I didn't want to tell you...but he was drinking...and he suffocated in his pillow.

Rukia collapsed onto the floor in a crying fit. It was her fault! She had killed the love of her life...twice now! "My...f-fault..." she choked out. Isshin didn't WANT to leave her alone...but he did. He figured she NEEDED to be alone, to sort her thoughts, and such.

_The rumors flew, but nobody knew how much she blamed herself..._

_for years and years..._

Every day she left the rest of the house behind, and went into Ichigo's room. She searched through eveything, being careful not to mess up his room, he would yell if she did that. Each day she found something new. The first, and most important thing was the note, the second was a picture of Ichigo and herself taken in a photo booth. She thought about that even more than the note. That was the day she fell in love with Ichigo. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she remembered everything.

_She had begged him to take her into that flashing box, he called a 'photo booth'. He reluctantly took her into the thing and put in some money. The machine told them to smile, but instad of smiling, just seconds before it was going to take their picture...she kissed his cheek, and he blushed so hard HE DID LOOK LIKE A STRAWBERRY!!!! _

That's exactly what the picture displayed. The third and final thing she found was his stash of whiskey. She grabbed a bottle and popped the top off.

_She tried to hide the whiskey on her breath..._

It became a hait for her also. It didn't hurt when she drank, but still all she could think about was him. She thought of how he did just as she was doing now...

_She finally drank er pain away, a little at a time,_

_But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind,_

_Until the night..._

_she put that bottle to her head, and pulled the trigger,_

_and finally drank away his memory..._

She stumbled around to the desk, she was on a mission, her vision was blurry but she succeeded. She grabbed the picture and laid on his bed, the ceiling dancing before her. She couldn't get up if she tried, so she just rolled over onto her stomach, where he had died a little more than three months ago.

She fell victim to the same thing he did, senses. The bed was soft, like his skin, and it carried his scent. She took a big whiff of the pillow.

_Life is short, but this time it was bigger..._

_than the strength she had to get up off her knees..._

At some point whilst inhailing his sweet strawberry scent, Rukia breathed her last. The very last thing she was certain she could see clearly was Ichigo's smiling face.

_We found her with her face down in the pillow_

_clingin' to his picture for dear life._

_We layed her next to him beneath the willow..._

_while the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

_La la la la la la la, la la la la la la la_

_la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la_

It has been twenty years now. We've all pretty much moved on. I married Uryu, and Renji married Tatsuki! As much as I loved Ichigo, and Renji loved Rukia, we both realized how much they loved_ each other_. Although we don't hang out or see much of each other anymore...like I said earlier, it's been twenty years and without fail, we cal each other up...Renji and I, and we go visit Ichigo and Rukia's grave. And everytime we're up there, we swear on our lives...that we hear those two singing, boasting their love for each other...

_La la la la la la la...la la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la...la la la la la la la

* * *

_

End 

I hope you guys liked it! I'll never really know...UNLESS YOU **REVIEW!!!! (please)** I will give you guys yummy sugar cookies that Yachiru and I made if you do!!!!

-ARI


End file.
